Mucha
"Do you want know more about me? Fufu, it's useless you know." Alfons Maria Mucha ( ミュシャ myusha) is a character in the otome game Palette Parade. He is the representation of the Czech Painters of the same name and is part of the Art Nouveau movement. Appearance Mucha is depicted with white half tied up bob hair, with braided tail at left side and blue eyes. He has a mole at the left side of his face. He wears purple muffler, white long coat with patterns on top of another white long sleeve shirt, white long pants and brown half-covered shoes. Accessories are decorated at right side of the coat, belt and foot chain at his left foot. Personality Mucha is gentle-mannered and has neutral impression. He likes beautiful decorations and graceful things, and has an aristocratic atmosphere. He always smiles gracefully and it is difficult to read his emotions and thoughts but he makes an elaborate calculation inside. His interest to appreciate artworks and saving. Historical Background The real-life Mucha was a Czech Painter and was part of the Art Nouveau movement. Mucha was famous for his commercial posters, which had a wide audience, but he also worked in a variety of other media, including furniture, jewelry, and theatrical sets. He mostly worked in Vienna and Paris, but was also in Chicago, where he taught at the Art Institute, from 1904 to 1910. There, he introduced his interpretation of the "new art" to a United States audience. The densely patterned posters epitomize the Art Nouveau interest in natural forms, decoration, and a rejection of the anonymity of mechanical production. Mucha was raised in the shadow of two powerful cultural forces: The Catholic Church and the Slav's desire for independence from the Austrian Empire. Excited by light and color, Mucha's earliest memory was of Christmas tree lights. A baroque fresco in his local church piqued his interest in art, and he moved to Vienna, where he took an apprenticeship as a stage set painter. Surrounded by the explosion of art in the Austrian capital, he learned of and greatly admired the work of Hans Makart, among others. To make a living he executed portrait commissions. This led him to an important mentor, Count Khuen-Belasi, who hired him to paint murals in Emmahof Castle. Mucha's own poverty and popularity was brought into sharper clarity while he worked in the castle. His poverty was such that his one and only pair of trousers grew so shabby that a group of society girls bought him a new pair. Count Khuen-Belasi paid for Mucha's training in fine art in Munich, where he continued to work as an illustrator, most notably for Krokodil magazine, where he developed his distinctive calligraphic style. By 1887 he was in Paris studying at the Academie Julian and Academie Colarossi. Here, artists such as Vuillard and Bonnard were becoming prominent. Along with these artists came new ideas about what art could do. Art came to be seen as a pursuit that that could reveal greater mysteries, and as something to incorporate into everyday life and objects. These ideas began to develop into what would become the Art Nouveau conception of art in daily life. Biography http://www.theartstory.org/artist-mucha-alphonse.htm References Category:Czech Painters Category:Art Nouveau Category:Characters Category:Modern